gryphsfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbcraft
Gryphs have become quite the experts at adapting and utilizing the environment around them. One example of this would be herbcraft, the growing and use of herbs to treat an abundance of issues. Knowledge of herbs and what they do is passed along from generation to generation, and the cultivation of the plants is something taken very seriously. Bluntwing (Oregano)- A perennial herb with spade shaped leaves and tufts of light purple flowers. This herb thrives in temperate climates, and cannot grow in cold climates. The leaves can be brewed in a tea to help with digestive issues. Another use is slathering the leaf paste on skin to act as an anti-fungal treatment. Brownpaw (ginger)- This brown root is used for treatment of nausea and general illness, as well as chopped finely and ground into a powder for tea. The soothing properties of this root are well known, and it is not uncommon for a male gryph to obtain some for his mate before she lays her eggs. Crispsprig (Parsley)- A bright green herb that has rosettes of flowers that later turn to seeds. Cultivation of this herb is a long and slow process. Crispsprig is used by Gryphs as a breath freshener, and as a general health supplement. Crispsprig contains many antioxidants that can help improve health during harsh times. Gryphs close to laying eggs are discouraged from eating parsley, as eggshell deformities have occurred when the herb is eaten close to laying time. Freshfeather (Peppermint)- A hybrid plant that spreads utilizes its rhizomes. Like Bluntwing it also has purple flowers, but differs in leaf shape and taste. Freshfeather grows best in moist and shaded areas, making it easy to grow in the forested areas of Solterra. Freshfeather can be utilized in multiple ways, making it a favorite of among herbcrafters and healers. It can be made into a tea, pastes, oil, or used plainly without preparation. This herb soothes nausea, diarrhea, treats aches and pains, spasms, and can be used to calm nerves by way of aromatherapy. Goldpetal (calendula,marigold)- an herbaceous perennial that has a green stem and leaves, but a bright yellow flowerhead. Goldpetals have similar uses to aloe vera, and grow in a wider range. The petals are crushed and used to apply to wounds, spots of inflammation and irritation. Other than medicinal uses Goldpetal flowers are also eaten by the omnivores, used to make dye, or placed in fur as a decoration. Spikey-tails (aloe vera)- This green, short, but many leafed succulent is something precious to the Gryphs because of its medicinal qualities. The gel inside spikey-tails can be utilized to treat and soothe burns, frostbite, or general irritations of the skin. Spikey-tails cannot withstand growing in snowy areas, so the gel is sometimes brought in from a warmer area and traded for other goods and services. Sunspot (chamomile)- This small flower with a yellow center and white petals is used to treat a variety of ailments. Topically they can be used to treat hemorrhoids as well as irritation and inflammation. Sunspot can also be used in tea to calm nerves and soothe the stomach, as it is a natural relaxant. These are just a few basic herbs that are cultivated by the gryphs, and their medicinal uses. (More to be added)